


One Whole Of A Whole

by bluepulsebluepulse



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bart Allen - Freeform, Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes - Freeform, Bluepulse, Jaime Reyes - Freeform, M/M, Speedbuggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/pseuds/bluepulsebluepulse
Summary: I dedicated this fic to a lot AO3 users, all of which have supported my work at some point in time. I dedicate this to you as a thank you for your support! It honestly means a lot to me! So I hope you enjoy this fic aha!Based off of the Teen Titans episode "Sisters". God that was a good show... Anyway, I reinterpreted it for YJ and of course for a Bluepulse format.As always, please feel free to comment on my work! I almost always respond! XD





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaintingWithDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingWithDarkness/gifts), [13KeithXPidge13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/gifts), [Assassins_and_Outsiders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassins_and_Outsiders/gifts), [Isilicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilicious/gifts), [riss20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riss20/gifts), [ranou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranou/gifts), [Twilights_Enchantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilights_Enchantress/gifts), [bsgbsm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bsgbsm/gifts), [WOW544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WOW544/gifts), [Wisteria115](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisteria115/gifts), [Crawlingthroughashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crawlingthroughashes/gifts), [Cheshire_Cat2244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Cat2244/gifts).

> Hope you enjoy!

“Jaime!” Bart exclaimed!

“Yeh?” Jaime chuckled.

“Did you see it?!?” Bart blurted.

“Yeh. It was so cool.”

“It was better than cool! It was crash!”

Jaime chuckled again. Jaime wasn’t paying close attention to the fact he was finding Bart’s enthusiasm over stargazing adorable. They had seen a shooting star, for all of a second, but it had looked magnificent. Jaime had admired the burning brown trail behind it that tinged slightly red. It was almost the same color as Bart’s hair.

It was almost like it was a part of Bart. Like he was a shooting star. And when Jaime looked over to see the speedster staring wide eyed at the sky, he could see many stars reflecting on the surface of Bart’s beautiful green irises.

“Jaime Reyes, stop staring, it is causing your heart beat to increase!” Khaji Da angrily noted.

Jaime rolled his eyes. He was at least relieved Khaji Da wasn’t asking him questions about how to define cheating in a relationship. Earlier in the year when Jaime had still been dating Traci, his feelings for Bart had made his conversations with Khaji Da very awkward when Khaji Da accused Jaime of cheating. That led to a long discussion of arguing about social and dating constructs, in the end, Khaji Da guilted Jaime in to breaking up with Traci.

It had come as an almighty shock. Discovering you have feelings for your best friend. And being told by someone else nonetheless. More ironically an artificial intelligence that is incapable of love. Well… to Jaime’s knowledge anyway.

Bart exhales and the depth in his eyes becomes more shallow.

“Everything alright?” Jaime asked.

“Yeh… I guess I’m just thinking about stuff…” Bart mused.

“What kind of stuff? You can talk to me.” Jaime smiled.

“Truthfully, when I came back to the past, I never thought it would turn out like this. I never thought I’d meet so many crash people…”, Bart paused momentarily, “Especially one person… Who was crasher than everyone else...”

Bart and Jaime both blushed but the lack of light at night made it hard for them to distinguish the blood rushing to one another’s cheeks.

“I was given a gift.” Bart spared a thought for all those who suffered back in his timeline, “I want to make the most of it.”

Bart sat up and then stood up, he was getting nervous and started pacing.

“Bart?” Jaime questioned with slight concern for the speedster’s mental health.

Jaime was now standing up to help. He grabbed Bart by the shoulders and held him still. He let his arms fall to his sides when he was sure Bart would remain still.

Bart decided it was now or never. He was going to tell Jaime how he felt.

“Jaime… I have to tell you something important.” Bart trailed through nerves.

Jaime nodded and smiled encouraging him to continue.

“I…”

“Bart wait…” Jaime turned his head sharply holding a finger up to Bart’s face.

In that moment, the life drained out of Bart. Jaime knew what he was going to say. He was rejecting him. Bart had never felt so moded in his life, and given the things that had happened in his past, that said something.

“Khaji Da is warning me- BART!” Jaime yelled as Bart was picked up at super speed and Jaime could no nothing but watch his best friend disappear incomprehensibly quickly.

An unknown figure who was wearing a mask and stealth clothes had picked up Bart and was running away with him. Bart immediately noticed this man was a speedster. All Bart knew was that the man was: tall, Caucasian (from tiny shreds of skin shown in the eye holes of his mask) and clearly trying to kidnap him.

Bart’s brain which can process at super speed immediately tells his body to phase. He phases through the arms of the kidnapper and hits the ground rolling from super speed to a complete stop. He gains several cuts and gashes from the desert floor and the rocks that are sprinkled over it.

The unknown speedster takes a moment to shake his arms to try and rid them of the unpleasant feeling that being phased through leaves one with before running to try pick up Bart again. Bart punches the man in the face (probably the first time this speedster has ever been punched since speedsters can only be punched by other speedsters). He yelps. Bart can see the anger return to his ten fold. The man pulls a syringe from his pocket.

“I was hoping I wouldn’t have to use this.” the man said evily.

“Who are you?” Bart asked ignoring the threat.

He didn’t have time to answer as a blue staple appeared out of nowhere from the night sky and sent the man tumbling to the ground shattering the needle and spilling its contents over the desert floor by sheer force alone.

Bart looked up to see Jaime flying directly towards them, at what Bart thinks is a personal record for Khaji Da because Bart has never seen him fly so fast.

“Get away from him!” Jaime yells as he bashes the trapped man with fist.

The man phased out of the staple and avoided one of Jaime’s swings before running away.

Bart was devastated. The moment had been ruined. He hadn’t even gotten a chance to tell Jaime how he felt. Although he was filled with relief that it turned out Jaime had only shut him up to try and warn him of incoming danger. Bart was impressed Khaji Da was able to give Jaime as much notice as he got. Speedsters were ridiculously fast. 

“Bart! Are you alright?” Jaime asked as his brown eyes searched every inch of Bart taking in the injuries with alarm.

“I’m fine.” Bart murmured. Bart was angry his moment had been ruined. It wasn’t fair, but he was taking it out on Jaime ever so slightly.

“Ese I can see blood seeping out of your leg!” Jaime yelled pointing at one of the largest gashes.

“I’ll be fine. Speedster healing. Remember?” Bart said in a tone to make Jaime sound like he was being unnecessarily over protective.

Bart made an attempt to stand and let out a small cry as he heard a crack in one of his joints.

“Bart! Stop!” Jaime demanded as he swooped an arm around Bart to catch him. “Why are acting so weird.”

“I’m sorry. I just want to go home. Tonight can’t get anymore moded.”

“Bart. Someone just tried to kidnap or kill you! We are going to the Watchtower to report this now!” Jaime instructed.

“Fine.” Bart rolled his eyes. It was so rare Bart rolled his eyes at Jaime.

“I’m going to carry you okay?” Jaime lowered his voice now.

“Okay.”

Jaime picked up Bart and flew them to the nearest zeta tube in El Paso.

Just before entering Jaime tried to talk to Bart one last time.

“Bart. I wish you would tell me what was wrong. Something’s bothering you. I can tell. I can help you ese. I want to help you. Please. Let me help you.” Jaime begged.

Bart’s face twitched. He wanted to tell Jaime about his feelings but he just wasn’t in the mood anymore. This isn’t how it was supposed to be. Bart wanted his confession to be at the perfect time and the perfect place. The night had certainly started off that way, but now it was all ruined.

“Thanks Blue. I’m fine. I’ll tell you about it later okay.” Bart hugged him tightly.

“Good.” Jaime smiled. He was just glad to hear Bart commit to telling him.

Bart thought that this night couldn’t offer anymore surprises, but when he and Jaime walked through the zeta tubes and came out in the Watchtower, he couldn’t have been more wrong...


	2. Chapter 2

“Bart… Is there something you want to tell me?” Jaime asked gawking at him.

“Uhh… No…” Bart replied to Jaime wasting no time to turn and pay attention to the person who he wanted to give it to most in that moment, “Who are you?”

“I’m Thaddeus Thawne. I’m your brother.” the blonde haired, brown eyed Bart doppelganger replied.

“Brother?” Bart spat incredulously. Bart didn’t have any siblings. He was an only child. So the history books said.

“Well kind of…” Thaddeus joked.

“What? I don’t understand?” Bart blinked.

“I uhh. I’m a clone actually. Made with your DNA. Cadmus made me…” Thaddeus looked at his shoes.

“I…” Bart started before starting to breathe rather heavily. Khaji Da immediately alerted Jaime that Bart’s heart rate was getting dangerously high so he grabbed him by the arm to pull him away, “Would you excuse us for a moment?” Jaime interjected. Nobody was surprised. Bart was clearly overwhelmed. The team was actually surprised, they were expecting Bart to have been happy, go on about how ‘crash’ it was to have a sibling, but the team all of which who had assembled upon hearing the shocking news all watched in shock as Bart was led away by Jaime clearly needing some breathing room.

“Bart are you alright?” Jaime asked once they were in another room.

“Not really. I just found out there’s another me running around out there! OH MY GOD does he have my powers too! This is all so moded! When did they take my DNA? How could they? Why would they?”

“I’m not sure…” Jaime offered feeling heart broken by how sad Bart looked at the thought Cadmus had cloned him to weaponize him as if he was some sort of dangerous monster they needed a failsafe for.

“I mean, how does he feel being a clone and all? He must feel pretty moded, I guess I should go out there and meet him properly.” Bart lifts his chin up adapting rather quickly to the idea of having a ‘brother’. Jaime follows him.

“Where is everyone?” Bart asked when he noticed Thaddeus standing in the middle of the room alone.

“Nightwing asked everyone to give us some privacy to get better acquainted.” Thaddeus informed.

“Oh. Well. Sorry about that. I’m just kind of… Shocked. I didn’t know I had a clone.” Bart apologized.

“It’s okay. I mean I can imagine how you must feel.” Thaddeus sympathized.

“This can’t be easy for you either.” Bart gestured with his hand.

“It’s not all bad.”

“Anyway, my name’s Bart Allen. You can call me Bart or Bart Allen or Impulse or Bart Impulse Allen, it’s all crash!” Bart said extending his hand to which Thaddeus grabbed it and shook eagerly.

“I’m Thaddeus Thawne. You can call me Thad or Thaddeus, or Thaddeus Thawne or-” Thad started before Jaime slapped his forehead so loud it was almost the equivalent of someone shouting for them to stop.

Jaime looked guiltily at them both not intending to have made such a loud sound.

“Uhh… Thad.” Bart tried out the shorter version to see how it sounded, “This is my best friend Jaime.”

Thad used his super speed to place himself directly beside Jaime. That answered Bart’s question about whether he had super speed or not.

“Cool suit Jaime! It really shows off your muscles!” Thad almost purred.

“Uhh… Gracias?” Jaime cautiously returned.

“Oh I am loving that accent! What’s the bet there’s attractive guy under all that armor?” Thad asked.

Bart is at this point staring, his eyes wide with horror as he watches his clone hit on Jaime. As an immediate jealous rage surged through bart’s body, he ran between the two to interrupt the conversation before it could go any further.

“So Thad! Have you met the rest of the team?” Bart almost yelled with enthusiasm.

“Yeh. Most of them. We got acquainted after they tried to capture me.” Thad giggled.

“Capture you?” Bart queried.

“Yeh. I sort of broke into the Watchtower to find you.” Thad admitted.

“Wow.” Bart raised his eyebrows. It took guts to break into a facility occupied by the world’s greatest and potentially lethal heroes.

Bart watched as Thad’s eyes started to drift towards Jaime again. Bart could confirm based on this action alone that Thad really was his clone. There was no DNA test required.

“Tell me more about yourself!” Bart hollered.

“Well… I’m a speedster. Just like you. I really like these chips called Chicken Whizees.”

“No way!” Bart interjected with a blinding grin. Bart may not like this clone of his hitting on Jaime but he had to respect the clone for fine taste in food. Besides, Bart was confident he could get Thad to back down once they had a heart to heart.

Jaime’s jaw dropped. He also knew at this point there was no need for DNA confirmation. Thad was certainly a clone of Bart. He wasn’t sure if his jaw had actually remained dropped since the moment he had laid eyes on Thad. It was already shocking enough to discover Bart had a clone, but to actually see another almost-replica of Bart was almost supernatural. The only difference was the hair and eye color.

But other than that, they were identical in size and seeing them stand next to each other and talk was just weird. Despite the slight differences in physical appearance, it was still oddly like there was a mirror between them, but there wasn’t. It was almost like a mind game for Jaime, and Khaji Da was not happy about it in the slightest.

“Do you have any family?” Bart asked.

Thad’s face dropped. He looked sad. “No. I don’t.” he said softly.

“Well… you can meet mine!” Bart smiled.

“Really?” Thad’s face lit up.

“Yeh sure. How about we all have breakfast tomorrow morning?” Bart offered.

“Yes! Can Jaime come?” Thad asked.

Bart successfully hid a muscle twitch, “Of course!”

“Wait what?” Jaime asked taken by surprise he was suddenly part of the conversation again.

“You. Me. My family. Meeting Thad. Breakfast. Tomorrow?” Bart repeated friendly.

“Sure!” Jaime smiled.

“I can’t wait!” Thad beamed.

“Where are you going to spend the night?” Bart asked Thad.

“Nightwing said I could spend the night here.” Thad teetered on his feet.

“Crash! Well… I better go home. Tell my grandparents that well… they have another grandchild. Grandma Iris is going to love this!” Bart chuckled.

Jaime turned to leave with Bart. Bart’s shoulder tensed up when after saying goodbye to him, Thad also yelled out goodbye to Jaime as well with too much tenderness.


	3. Chapter 3

When Bart woke up, he zipped into the kitchen.

“Morning Bart.” Iris smiled.

“Morning gr- Iris.”

“Just so you know, Nightwing called to let us know Thad asked us if dinner would work instead. Apparently he had forgotten about a previous engagement.” Iris informed.

“Oh.” Bart was surprised. Thad had seemed like a clean slate the night prior.

“You better get dressed, Jaime will be here soon.”

Bart breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad to hear that whilst he had been sleeping Iris hadn’t cancelled on Jaime even if Thad was unable to attend. Bart never turned down an opportunity to see his crush.

Bart arrived back in the time it too Iris to blink.

“I wish I could change clothes that quickly. Think of all the shopping I could do.” Iris allowed herself to get lost in thoughts of shopping.

Bart heard the door bell and opened the door. Jaime was dressed rather nicely. Perhaps too nicely. Once Bart had shaken off his astoundment, he gave Jaime one of his classic greeting hugs before eagerly dragging Jaime inside and talking his ear off.

Bart noticed he was smiling more than usual. He was also spending more time than usual talking to Bart’s grandparents, instead of Bart. In fact, Bart was starting to almost get jealous of how much attention they were getting from Jaime.

“Iris, I’ve got to say, that journalism entry about society’s perception of superheroes was fascinating.” Jaime complimented.

“Thank you Jaime!” she beamed. Iris loved compliments, especially on her journalism career.

“Gramps, could you past the salt?” Bart asked looking suspiciously at Jaime.

“Speaking of, Barry, I heard how you took down Mirror Master, Captain Cold and the Trickster all at once the other day. That was so cool!” Jaime gushed.

“Cheers kid!” Barry grinned. “Your work as part of the Outsider’s is pretty good too.”

“Thank you sir.” Jaime smiled.

“Well I don’t know about you guys but I’m full.” Iris concluded after her and Jaime, the two non-speedsters, had both eaten.

“Oh, let me help clear the table!” Jaime offered eagerly standing up before anyone could respond.

“Oh wow. Thanks Jaime!” Iris glanced at him before turning to Bart, “Why don’t you help clear the table?” 

“Uhhh…” Bart’s mind short-circuited as he tried to non-obviously stare at Jaime’s bulging biceps as he reached for each of the plates.

“I think I just heard Don call out for you.” Bart lied to Iris.

“Oh.” Iris got up and left the room to go check on Don and Dawn.

When Bart looked back Barry was gone. He could hear Barry graciously accepting Jaime’s compliments on his cooking in the kitchen. Bart slumped his head in his hands. He still had to get through Thad’s introduction dinner later that night.

Bart was startled from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Jaime smiling at him. He almost melted into a puddle.

“Sorry ese, I have to go. Ma just texted and said Milagro apparently has big news to share with me.” Jaime rolled his eyes.

“Oh. That’s okay.” Bart tried not to sound too disappointed, “What do you think the news is?”

“Something stupid. She probably bought a new handbag to add to her collection.” Jaime joked.

Bart and Jaime shared a laugh. 

“Let me know how dinner with Thad goes.” Jaime asked.

“I will.” Bart smiled.

And Bart kept true to his word. After the Allen’s had formally met Thad, Bart let Jaime know how the dinner had went. He sent a text. But decided to run over and go into further explanation in person. He was also somewhat curious to hear what Milagro’s news was.

“Hey Blue!” Bart announced as he phased through the wall.

“Hey ese.” Jaime smiled, “How did it go?”

“I don’t know. It was weird. Barry and Iris did like Thad. Maybe a little too much. They went on and on about how he is nothing like me. How he is serious, and isn’t silly like I am. Apparently we are like ‘day and night’.” Bart used his fingers to form quotation marks.

Jaime didn’t know Thad all that well, but he had given off an almost Tim vibe back at the Watchtower. That was when he wasn’t flirting.

“They said it like being the opposite of me was a good thing?” Bart admitted slightly hurt by the thought.

“I’m sure they didn’t mean it that way.” Jaime reassured. He gave Bart a hug, he looked he needed one. And it was miraculous how a hug from Jaime could make all of Bart’s troubles fade away. When Jaime pulled back he could see a huge smile on Bart’s face.

Bart cleared his throat when he realized he had been staring at Jaime who had been staring at his smile.

“So what was Milagro’s big news?” Bart asked sitting down on Jaime’s bed.

“She got a job!” Jaime revealed as he sat down beside Bart.

“Crash! Where at?” Bart asked.

“At the hospital with ma actually.”

Bart nodded approvingly. He actually felt proud of her. She was almost like a little sister to him. Even though she was technically a teenager now, she was still very immature. Bart allowed himself to imagine her as a nurse for a moment and then chuckled.

Upon questioning his laugh, Bart told Jaime about his thought and they shared a laugh together. She certainly wasn’t the caring the type, she was the tough-love type.

Bart made a mental note to congratulate her before he left Jaime’s house.

“Bart, did you want to sleep over tonight?” Jaime asked.

Bart drew a line through his mental note, it could wait till morning.

“Sounds crash!” he almost cheered.

He almost cheered again later that evening when Jaime had taken his shirt off in front of him to go to bed. Bart often overheated as a speedster and actually slept shirtless himself so he took his shirt off too. He didn’t feel to embarrassed and felt rather proud of his physique. His abs and six pack had really been coming into good form as he got older and exercised longer and harder. Little did anyone know he did it all for Jaime. He knew Jaime would likely never fall for him. Bart knew it was irrational, but he couldn’t help but think that he could change Jaime’s mind if he had a drool-worthy set of abs/ muscles.

Bart looked at Jaime waiting for him to notice his body, but he wasn’t looking in Bart’s direction. Jaime watched through his peripheral vision and the moment Bart looked away, he couldn’t help but look and stare. He did admire Bart’s body. Bart’s efforts had almost paid off as much as his own. Which he had openly seen Bart look at his body. Bart found a way to release the compliments he had regarding Jaime’s drool-worthy body in a clever way. He was able to openly praise Jaime’s body to Jaime to relieve the tension inside of him, but he played it off as competitiveness to beat Jaime. The context fooled Jaime, and he genuinely had no idea Bart was not imagining himself at the gym trying to out perform Jaime and was instead imagining rubbing his hands all over him.

“Buenos noches Bart.” Jaime smiled as he viewed the mental photograph he took of Bart’s body to admire as he fell asleep.

“Night Blue.” Bart smiled as he did the exact same thing.


	4. Chapter 4

“That’s perfect Jaime.” Thad says sultrily.

Bart nearly died when he spotted two silhouettes cast upon the wall in the gym of Jaime and Thad. And there was no light between them. Bart assumed the worse, his mind started screaming at the thought of his crush and clone kissing.

“Hold me just like that…” Thad starts before Bart runs in to the room.

“What is going on!?!” Bart’s voice breaks.

“Oh. Hey Bart! Thad is showing me how to get out of a choke hold.”

“Oh.” Bart’s murmurs bleekly.

“Ya!” Thad yells as he maneuvers his arms swiftly to release himself from Jaime’s tight hold.

“Hey Thad, why don’t you show Bart some of your fighting techniques?” Jaime asks.

“Sure! I can do that!” Thad turns smiling at Bart.

“Sorry. I’m not really in the mood. Maybe another time.” Bart smiles apologetically.

“Sure!” Thad smiled.

“What are you guys doing in here when we are going to have a barbecue at the beach?!” Garfield hollered as he abruptly entered the gym.

“That sounds awesome!” Thad shouts.

“I could actually go for a bite to eat.” Jaime confessed.

Bart remained silent. Which was unusual for him but followed his companions as they followed Garfield.

Bart couldn’t believe it. He had spent the last hour watching his team mates all bond with Thad.

Thad and Garfield had hit off immediately when Thad had turned down a sausage and said he was a vegetarian. Thad had offered to be Static’s wingman for a girl he had his eye no down at the youth centre. Cassie was majorly impressed by Thad having praised her for bringing female representation to the Outsiders, and even Tim had smiled from seeing Cassie so engaged in the conversation that Bart took that as a sign of acceptance. The only person Thad hadn’t really impressed was Jaime. Or so Bart thought.

“Hey hermano, could you get us more sauce?” Jaime asked.

Bart turned to look at Jaime and began responding, “Sure!” until he realized Jaime wasn’t talking to Bart. He was talking to Thad.

Bart’s heart shattered into a million pieces. He felt as if someone had then sprinkled the shards of his heart off the edge off the jetty he could see in the distance to the sharks in the ocean.

He wondered what he had done to lose the privilege as Jaime had stopped calling him hermano a long time ago. He wondered whether he had done something wrong that resulted in the loss of his original nickname. There was a special ring to it, a sentimental one too, Bart missed it. And now here was Thad, being called Bart’s special nickname. It was too much for Bart.

He used his super speed to run to the jetty. He figured he would have some time to think alone since everyone had been huddled around Thad as he shared a story with them.

It was nice. The jetty was abandoned. There was no one on it, except Bart. He cautiously leaned on the wooden hand rail surrounding it. It looked so old that you could get a splinter if you didn’t choose where to rest wisely.

Bart looked down at the water in the ocean, and watched as the wind carries slow waves from many miles away. His own hair blowed in the wind too. He felt like one with the ocean. The wind picked up his hair and carefully tossed it around.

“Maybe I don’t belong here.” Bart muttered to himself.

“Of course you don’t ese! You should be on the beach chill-hanging with us! What are you doing up here anyway?” Jaime asked as he landed on the decking behind Bart.

Bart turned around to face Jaime. His eyes looked slightly glassy, as if he was on the verge of crying.

“What’s wrong ese?” Jaime asked.

“Nothing! Everything is crash!” Bart acted.

“Bart don’t lie to me! We promised no more secrets after the whole Reach thing!” Jaime reminded him.

Bart exhaled. “Fine. Everything is not crash. I’m so moded. Thad gets along with everyone so well and they all love him. It’s cool having a ‘brother’ but I just feel like everyone likes him more than me! Even you...”

“What? You can’t be serious! Bart I-” Jaime looked desperate to speak his mind.

“Guys! We just set up the volleyball net!” Thad interrupted with a giant smile.

“Thad, can you give me and Bart some alone time?” Jaime asked.

“We are about to start playing Jaime, now come on!” Thad cheers as he swoops up an unwilling Jaime and runs back to the beach.

Jaime flew out of Thad’s arms as quickly as he could to start heading back towards Bart. He didn’t care about the stupid volleyball game. He needed to talk to Bart.

When Jaime was flying back he noticed Bart staring off the edge of the jetty towards the ocean again. That’s when he noticed it. A man in stealth gear approaching Bart from behind.

The villainous speedster phased his arm through Bart’s body really quickly slowing his arm down to cause Bart to feel enough pain to put him out of commission for about a minute which is all a speedster needs. 

“Bart!” Jaime screamed in horror immediately alerting the team to Bart’s situation.

The figure picked up Bart and started dashing down the Jetty only to receive a rude shock when Thad intercepted his path and punched him square in the face causing him to drop Bart again. Thad continued to beat the man up until he appeared unconscious. Thad called out to the nearly arrived team and this was when the man punched Thad unexpectedly and ran away.

Jaime and the Outsiders were all by Bart and Thad’s side a few moments later.

Jaime helped Bart up whilst Garfield helped Thad up.

“You guys alright?” Cassie asked.

“Yeh.” Thad replied. Bart nodded weakly.

“Who was that?” Tim asked.

“Don’t know.” Thad shrugged.

“Well they are clearly a speedster.” Tim stated.

“Is it possible there is another clone? Maybe one of Barry?” Static asked.

“I doubt that.” Cassie answered.

“Can you describe him?” Tim asked.

“Not really?” Thad looked down guiltily.

“Don’t feel bad Thad. That was some nice work! You almost got him.” Garfield complimented.

“Thanks!” Thad beamed.

“You should join the team!” Garfield proposed.

“Two speedsters on one team?” Thad leered.

“Yeh. Why not?” Garfield laughed.

“I’d love to be an Outsider!” Thad exclaimed.

It was all Bart could do to hide his anger.

“Alright, well you guys stay and play volleyball, I am taking Bart to the medbay.” Jaime announced.

“Bart will be fine Jaime! Please stay!” Thad begged.

“No. Bart needs to be checked out.” Jaime said firmly.

Jaime didn’t give anyone the chance to argue with him any further and flew off with Bart in his arms.

“Can you get me a glass of water Blue?” Bart asked.

“Yeh! Anything you need!” Jaime assured before walking off quickly to go fetch the glass of water for Bart. When he returned however, Bart was nowhere to be found.


	5. Chapter 5

“Bart! Dios mio! You scared me! I thought whoever has been trying to attack you finally succeeded!” Jaime scolded.

“Sorry Blue.” Bart avoided eye contact with his best friend out of guilt.

“Do you have any idea how worried I was until I tracked you back here? Why are you packing?”

“I umm…” Bart swallowed as he tried to think of how to explain having been caught red handed packing getaway luggage in his bedroom.

“Are you scared? Of this attacker? Ay Dios Mio I’m an idiot. Lo siento Bart, I should have been there to protect you. I failed you, again!”

“What no? I can take care of myself. I just thought with Thad joining the team, it was pointless for me to stick around. I just thought, you know, he could replace me.”

“What?” Jaime harshed before he continued in a softer tone, “Bart… No one could replace you.”

“Really?” Bart asked doubtfully finally making eye contact with Jaime.

“Look, Thad was new and kind of interesting, but, you’re my favorite speedster. In fact, if I’m being honest, I only made an effort with him to impress you.” Jaime said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Impress me?” Bart tilted his head in confusion.

“Yeh… you know how I’ve been making an effort with Iris and Barry? I was trying to impress them too.”

“Why?” Bart asked deepening his concentration on Jaime with his eyes.

“Well I wanted them to think that I was worthy.” Jaime confessed.

“Worthy?”

“Wow for someone who is usually pretty fast, you’ve been quite slow on picking up on this…” Jaime laughed anxiously.

“Picking up on what?” Bart asked suspiciously.

“You’re full of questions today.” Jaime shook his head slowly.

“Am I?” Bart asked demonstrating how clearly oblivious he was to this entire conversation.

Jaime chuckled.

Jaime gently grabbed Bart by the shoulders. He decided to be blunt and jump straight to the point.

“Bart… I have feelings for you... I was wondering whether you’d maybe wanna be my boyfriend?”

“Woah. Seriously?” Bart’s smile had taken over his whole face. He almost couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

Jaime let a singular laugh escape his nostrils, “Seriously.”

“Yes!” Bart shouted as he through himself on to Jaime for a hug that nearly knocked him off his feet.

Jaime let out a sweet laugh. He was so happy. He hugged Bart back with everything he had. Jaime eyed Bart’s belongings in the getaway bag and it only made him tighten his hug on Bart.

“I don’t want to ever let go.” Bart was so happy he was trying not to cry.

“Not even to kiss me?” Jaime asked with a smirk Bart couldn’t yet see.

And without missing a heartbeat, Bart’s lips were on Jaime’s and he chuckled into the kiss.

When they broke apart they both observed each others abnormally large smiles and laughed at each other.

“So my boyfriend... You’re not going anywhere! Comprende!” Jaime smirked.

“Nope. I now have the crashest guy on the planet as my boyfriend! I’m not going anywhere!”

“I can’t wait until my ‘brother’ finds out. I loved your hunky body, sexy voice and amazing personality long before he came along!” Bart crossed his arms and huffed.

Jaime laughed and blushed simultaneously. “Khaji Da said you were jealous when he started flirting with me and I almost didn’t believe him.”

“I might have been.” Bart looked away indignantly.

“Honestly, I can’t wait till he knows either. His flirting made me very uncomfortable.” Jaime admitted. That was music to Bart’s ears.

“And besides, I was interested in you.” Jaime added.

“I still can’t believe you like me back! I was about to tell you in the desert before I nearly got kidnapped.”

Jaime had completely forgotten about this mysterious person who kept showing up trying to hurt Bart. Jaime pulled Bart into a hug.

“I promise, I will not let him or anyone hurt you again.” Jaime said with so much determination and seriousness that Jaime gave Batman a run for his money.

Bart was secretly loving overprotective Jaime.

“We still don’t even know who that was?” Bart asked.

“Well we are going to find out together.” Jaime pecked Bart’s lips.

They rested their foreheads on one another and stared longingly at one another as together, they both forgot about the mystery speedster causing trouble for them and relished in their new relationship which both of them had spent so much time hoping they would get there. Even though neither of them expected they ever would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was good! Not sure if I should write more. As always, feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
